Problem: Tiffany buys a basket of kiwis on sale for $\$6$ before tax. The sales tax is $19\%$. What is the total price Tiffany pays for the basket of kiwis? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Answer: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of kiwis. ${19\%} \times {$6} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $19\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{19}{100}$ which is also equal to $19 \div 100$ $19 \div 100 = 0.19$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.19} \times {$6} = {$1.14}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Tiffany paid. ${$1.14} + {$6.00} = $7.14$ Tiffany needs to pay $$7.14.$